Legend of Zelda: Guidance of the Goddesses
by TheFlamingWatersOfWind
Summary: Rose, Mira, and Kiri find themselves in the land of Hyrule after some strange happenings. Now, the three of them must help Link, the Hero of Time, save Hyrule. With Rose being so childish, Mira being so hateful, and Kiri being so...herself, will they win?
1. Prologue

Legend Of Zelda: Guidance of the Goddesses

Prologue: Rose Fiona-Roya Caeda

Rose was just like any other seventeen year old girl. She liked to listen to music, read books, take walks or runs outside, drawing pictures...but she was also very different from other seventeen year old girls. She was shorter than average, acted much younger than her true age, and most importantly, lived with her grandparents.

Looking deep in thought, the young green-haired girl stared into the computer screen at the cards laid out in seven rows. Solitaire was a good game to play while on the computer. She puzzled over which cards she could move, but was having trouble finding any.

Another minute passed. Still no sign of any moves she could make. Slightly dejected, Rose exited out of the program...maybe another day.

A look at the clock on her screen showed 2:29PM. Her eyes widened as she let out a gasp. Mere seconds later her lips curled up into her signature wide grin.

"Tea time!" She yelled with joy. 2:30 was a very important time of the day as it was when Grandma made a pot of earl grey tea and set out a platter of sweets.

Practically leaping out of her office chair, Rose raced through her bedroom door and down the stairs, skipping a couple steps along the way.

She made it to the dinning room within ten seconds, although she almost hit the back of the couch on the way. Laid out on the table were her grandma's favorite tea pot and a platter of chocolate chip cookies. She took a moment to smell the scent of tea and freshly backed goodness before seeking her grandma out.

"Grandma," She started, entering the kitchen. "Is it time yet?"

Her grandma pulled a tea cup and saucer out of the cabinet. "Yes, dear." She smiled to her granddaughter. "Why don't you get grandpa? He's in his study."

Rose's smile grew and her eyes sparkled like a beautiful forest. "Ok!"

Grandma and Grandpa had always been with her since she was five years old. She never knew her parents,but Grandma and Grandpa only had kind things to say about them. Both of her grandparents were quite old, reaching the age of 70 in only a matter of years. Silver hair and wrinkled skin adorned both of their features, but grandpa was the only one in a wheel chair. Rose loved them both so very much and only feared the day they would leave her.

She opened the door to her grandpa's study to find him at his desk. With a steady hand he finished the paint stroke that would complete one of the many trees of his painting. Even though he was reaching 70, his hand was as steady as it was in his prime years.

"Tea time?" He asked, placing the small detail brush into a cup of water.

"Yup," Rose walked over to stand next to her grandpa. "It looks really good."

Though unfinished, most of the painting could be seen and understood. A beautiful forest of trees surrounded a beautiful rune. The staircase to the entrance of the rune was mostly gone, save for a few steps near the top. A large tree stood next to the edge of the stairs with a branch reaching over it. It was a majestic place, even though it seemed unreachable.

"A few more days, and you'll see it. But first, tea."

"Yeah!" Rose stepped out of the way so her grandpa could maneuver his wheel chair around his desk. He was very stubborn about doing everything himself, and insisted she never try to push him. She always figured he wanted to enjoy his independence while he still could and did nothing to upset him. But she would always keep a close eye on him just incase.

Ten minutes later, she found herself on her third cup of tea and her fourth cookie. There was never too much talking during tea time, but there was some small talk. About two minutes of silence was broken when grandma set her cup down and spoke.

"Well, now that we've had some tea, I believe it's time."

"Time for what?" Rose asked, puzzled. She wasn't aware of any other plans that day.

"My dearest granddaughter...dark days are upon us. A great destiny awaits you."

"A great...destiny?"

"Yes," Her grandpa spoke up. "Do you remember the stories grandma used to tell you before bed? The ones about Hyrule?"

"And the Princess Zelda? Of course I remember. There was an evil wizard named Vaati and the princess called upon the four Golden Goddesses to save her kingdom." She smiled, happy she remembered them so well.

"Exactly, but grandma never told you where the stories came from, did she?"

"Well, no, I always thought she made them up for me."

"Rose, where grandpa is trying to get at is that those are not just children's stories. They are true stories passed down from the soldiers who fought with the goddesses and their families."

"We are from Hyrule," Grandpa added. "and through our daughter, you too carry the blood of Hyrule."

"So, I'm related to a knight of Hyrule...?" She took a moment to ponder it, then broke out into a big grin. "Cool!"

"Yes, but you must understand: an evil darkness is coming to Hyrule. You are a chosen one of the goddesses themselves, mainly Farore."

Rose thought back to the stories of her early childhood. There were three goddesses: Farore, Din, and Nayru. Each had her own element and created a part of Hyrule.

"Farore, she's the goddess of wind, right?" Rose asked, trying to remember.

"Yes, and the creator of life as well. You are her chosen one, her reincarnation."

Grandma's words rang heavy in her heart. "Why did you never tell me?"

"We didn't want to worry you." A slight pause, then grandpa's lips curled into a sad smile. "You were always so happy...even in the toughest times, you brought so much joy into our lives."

Seeing tears well in his eyes, Grandma decided to speak. "We didn't know how much time we'd have with you before this, and we wanted to be able to enjoy it while it lasted."

A moment of silence fell on them. Thousands of memories flooded Rose's mind. So many walks around the block or at the park; board games; cooking; laughing; smiling...Her grandparents were both fighting back tears, and she knew they had the same memories in their hearts too. But it was hard to figure everything out. All that they said made sense, but it was hard to believe. She always thought Hyrule wasn't real, but now...she didn't know what to think.

"Well, I think it's time." Grandma wiped at her eyes and stood up. She left into grandpa's study, leaving Rose and her grandpa at the table. The young girl waited patiently for her grandma to return.

Grandma brought back with her a piece of ancient looking paper yellowed with age. She carefully unfolded it and cleared her throat.

"_**May the goddesses guide you**_." The strange dialect her grandma spoke in was one Rose had never heard. But before she could ask anything of it, a bright light enveloped her.

The last thing she saw was grandma and grandpa smiling to her. "Be brave..."

Prologue: Mira Devi Potter

Mira's POV

A crash of thunder echoed throughout my cold, dark room. Just then I heard a banging noise coming from the hallway.

Wondering what it was, I forced myself out of my bed so I could move about the room to my door. Luckily, the lightning from the storm lit my way.

When I got to the door, I slightly opened it so I could see out.

I saw nothing but darkness in the hallway. Another lightning bolt came and I could make out two shadowed figures at the end of the hallway, though only for a second. I couldn't see their faces because of the thick shadows. But from their sizes, it seemed one was a man, and the other a woman.

Suddenly, a sharp pain rushed into my head that was unbearable to endure. Then, random images came into my mind. An image of a silver blade raised into the air then struck down into the shadow figure of the man. I could hear the steel blade ripping through his flesh.

The blade was no longer silver, but a dark crimson red. It lifted up again and struck down again, this time at the woman. Her body collapsed onto the ground next to the man's. They were both eerily motionless.

A liquid, the same crimson red as the blade, was seeping out from under them. I closed my eyes and hoped to escape from the horrible sight before me.

But the image kept on repeating over and over again in my mind.

I quickly opened my eyes and found myself in an abandoned alleyway. I sat up and looked around the area to see that the shadow figures were gone. Being thankful that it must have been a dream, and seeing that it was morning, I decided it was high time that I take my leave and forget this town forever.

My name is Mira Devi Potter. You don't need to bother remembering it, though. I'm 18 years old and I've been on my own for a long time. I have a family...well, used to have one, but that's all in the past. I never want to remember that painful memory ever again.

Getting up and grabbing my duffel bag, I wondered what my fate was going to be. I was about to grab my motorcycle, which was my only source of transportation, until something grabbed me from behind and swung me around, forcing me onto the hard, cold ground.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Mira. How yous doin'?" Said a guy who look about the same age as me.

"Lee, what's a smelly rat like you doing here?" I responded.

"You know, you have a big, loud mouth," he said as he ground the heel of his shoe into my ribs. "But since I'm in such a good mood, me and a few of my friends are gonna give you a little lesson."

A devilish smirk crossed his face as he took a pocketknife out. "You see, Mira, I didn't like the stunt you pulled on me." He said as a few of his friends came out of the shadows with all sorts of weapons. Iron rods, chains knifes, and anything else you could think of.

"You realize that stupid shipment of teddy bears wasn't my fault, right?" I grunted.

Lee looked down at me. "Sorry, kid, it's just business."

The group was coming closer to me. I closed my eyes and braced for the impact that I knew were going to come. Just then I heard something land on the ground behind me. Lee and the others started laughing.

"Ha, you gotta be kidding me! Come on you guys, she's no match for us. She's outnumbered." Said Lee.

After that I heard nothing but silence for a little while. But then there where a few thuds on the ground and I opened my eyes.

On the ground were Lee and the others knocked out cold. I wondered who had beaten Lee and the others up and why they would do that for me.

"Are you ok, child" Said a croaking elderly voice.

I looked over my left shoulder to see an elderly woman wearing strange clothing, like from the middle ages, and held a strange-looking walking stick. She held out her hand to me and helped me up.

"Um...thanks for helping me out...I guess..." I was never good a saying thank you.

The old lady nodded at me, then replied back. "It's time for you, child, to return to the lands of Hyrule."

Confused by her words, I turned around and started walking off. "Sorry I don't have anything to repay you with..." I said over my shoulder. "But I'll owe you one, so see ya someday."

When I turned back around, the old woman was standing right in front of me. This made me stop walking, completely surprised. "Ok, wow...you're pretty fast for someone who's old."

Suddenly, she raised her walking stick and whacked me in the back of the head.

"Respect your elders, foolish child." She yelled to me.

"Ouch, are you crazy! You old hag!" I yelled. Then, she whacked me a second time. "Oww!"

"What did I just say?" She yelled to me again.

"Ok, alright...I'm...sorry..." I said, rubbing the back of my head from the blows.

"Come with me, young one," As she took my hand, she lead me out of the alleyway and all the way to the park, where there was a huge tree. Lucky for me, there weren't many people out there yet.

"It's about time you rejoined the others." The old lady pushed me over to the tree. "Don't worry about your belongings; I will take care of them."

"But...what...?" I tried to speak.

She raised her staff again, this time striking the ground. The ground started to shake under me, then I started to sink. I tried to fight my way out from sinking.

"Don't fight it, child. You are destined for the position you are about to fulfill. Lead the other Goddesses and defeat the great darkness that threatens Hyrule."

"But, I don't understand...!" I yelled to her.

"**_May the goddesses guide you_**"

With that, the ground swallowed me in. It was completely dark and I could feel myself slipping through the earth. I closed my eyes, hoping no dirt would get into them.

'Oh, for heaven's sake! Where did that old hag send me?' I thought to myself.

Prologue: Kiri Naomi Wallace

It was just another day for a certain blue-haired girl. Kiri had just arrived at a local bookstore, searching through countless books of history. Kiri was looking for a certain book, well, more so any book that had what she was looking for. She had come across a name of a country in a history book at school, but there was no information on it. such a thing fueled her curiosity and she had been searching for almost a week.

Unfortunately, for her, the internet was of no help to her either. And so, here she was, at a library in an almost vain attempt to see if this possibly ancient kingdom was real or fantasy.

"Hey," Kiri turned her attention to a guy her age. He seemed like the stereotypical jock. His extremely muscle-carved body, buzzed cut light brown hair, brown eyes, red and white Varsity jacket, form-fitting jeans, Nike sneakers, and square, stone-like face just spelled dunce in a bottle. "My name's Patrick. Just wanted you to know that I remembered my library card," he said, "mind if I... (he paused, winking and adding sound FX,) _check you out, babe?_"

Nonetheless, Kiri wasn't impressed. "Sorry, but I'm in the restricted section. You'll have to look elsewhere," she replied bluntly.

"Ahh, come on babe," he persisted. "Just because you're in the restricted section doesn't mean I'm not gonna try. Rules are meant to be broken."

Kiri sighed and stood up from her kneeling squat and walked away. "Breaking the rules are what get you ostracized."

"Uuuhhh," he said there, trying to decipher the big, long word. "I don't know what that word... ostrich-sized means... Does it have to do with being the size of an ostrich?"

"In your case, it may actually be," Kiri continued her search, the intention of losing him as one of her momentary priorities. She continued looking, ignoring the jock following her like a naive baby chick. But that's when she spotted something.

Not even listening to the self-absorbed jock talking about just how great and wonderful he is at sports and personality, her attention was fully upon a tall book shelf. As if it was somehow instinct, her curious blue eyes found her staring at a title-less book.

Blinking with wonder, she took the book carefully out of its place and started to leaf through the pages. As she did so, she came across a page with odd writings and read through it. After reading the information, she looked at the picture of what seemed to be a spell. Being such the curious one, she quietly tried to read the ancient language out loud to herself in a gentle tone to see how to pronounce it.

"**_May the goddesses guide you_**," she looked at it oddly, that is, until a bright light emerged from the book. Then, in a flash, she was gone; leaving Patrick, the jock still ranting endlessly... That is, until...

Patrick looked over, thinking he had heard something as he talked. Kiri wasn't there anymore! All that was left in her place was a closed book with gold streams engraved along the edges of the deep red-hued brown covers. He looked around for the blue haired girl, but she was nowhere to be found. "Man... I didn't even catch her name," he scratched the back of his head. "Oh well. There are many hot chicks in the sea." And with that, he walked off, not bothering to put the book back on the shelf. Little did he notice, that the book now held a title of a different language.

Author's Comments!

Hey, guys, it's Rose here! I guess I'm kinda the main editor of the prologues, although we each wrote our own separate parts (Like I wrote Rose's point of view, and only that). The stuff that's bolded/Italicized is meant to be in Hylian, just FYI. Thanks to , it couldn't be posted in it's original form, so I tried to off-set it from the rest of the text. Feel free to leave us comments, as we would all love to hear how our writing styles are and how we can improve them. Next up will be chapter 1, which will be written by me! Then Mira will write the next one, followed by Kiri. And that's how the cycle for writing will go. Hope you enjoyed the prologues and stick with the story! There's much more action, excitement, drama, and MUCH more later in the story! ~Rose!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hyrule By: Rose Fiona-Roya Caeda

The only sound Link could hear in the vast Hyrule Field, aside from his boots against the soft earth, was the twinkle of his fairy companion, Navi. It was a comforting sound, considering how much seemed to change in seven years; at least Navi still seemed the same.

"So, you're now eighteen, right?" Navi asked, breaking the silence. Seven years later and she still had the same high-pitched soprano voice that most fairies had.

"I guess so." Link responded. "Unless Rauru was wrong," He thought about how the older man told him that he'd been asleep for the past seven years.

The small blue fairy came and sat on his shoulder. "I doubt that, he seems a very trustworthy man."

"Hm, you're probably right." He let a moment of silence pass before speaking again. "So, why were you curious about my age?"

"Well, you're kind of an adult now. And as such, we'll probably encounter some women who will...take an interest in you."

Link stopped walking and gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Navi let out a sigh. "For being the Hero of Time, you're pretty oblivious, aren't you? Here, let me put it into simpler words: They might fall in love with you."

Link chuckled. "Fall in love? Navi, that's grown-up stuff." Link paused a moment as the realization hit him. "I am an adult now..."

"That you are!" She was too small to see, but from the tone of her voice, he could tell she was smiling.

"So, what does this have to do with being the Hero of Time, if at all?"

"Well, it's more of when you're done being the Hero of Time, Link. As we meet them, you may want to think about one of them becoming your wife."

"My wife?" Link stopped again, having continued walking a moment before. "I'm...Navi, I'm not ready for that kind of thing! I'm..." He trailed off.

"Mentally, you're still eleven; but physically, you're eighteen now. Link, that's right around the time most Hylians begin to consider these things."

"Well, I'm not 'most Hylians,' now am I?"

"I'm not saying you have to choose one tomorrow! It's just something to consider, is all."

"That's good, because I don't think I'd be able to find one by tomorrow...unless the perfect woman was to fall right from the sky."

As if the goddesses themselves overheard the conversation, from the sky fell three girls; all landing directly on top of him. Through the moaning of pain, one of the girls managed to shout, though muffled, "Get off!"

The first girl off was a young girl with dark green piggy-braids. She sat on the ground with her legs bent beside her as the other two, a blue haired girl and an auburn-red haired girl, got off of Link. As he sat up, Navi flew around the four of them.

"It's a sign from the goddesses, Link!" She ecstatically shouted. "Look, they even gave you choices!"

"Ok, Navi, you win this one."

"Hey!" The auburn-haired girl shouted, seeming to be the one who shouted before. "Do you know what's going on here? Why am I here? Who are you?" She grabbed at the collar of his tunic.

"I don't know what's going on!" Link shouted, cutting off her attack of questions. "I don't know why you're here, either. But I'm Link, the Hero of Time."

"I'm Rose!" The green-head shouted.

The girl with blue hair stepped forward. "Since we're doing introductions, I am Kiri."

"And I'm Mira. Now that we're all happily acquainted..." She started sarcastically. "WHO KNOWS ANYTHING HELPFUL?" As she shouted, her face turned the same color as her hair.

"Our names weren't helpful...?" Rose flinched back in fear.

"Not really! We don't know where we are or what we're doing here!"

"Oh, well why couldn't you have asked me that first?" Link asked, slightly relieved. "We're in Hyrule."

"Hyrule?" Rose asked exited.

"Hyrule?" Kiri asked curiously.

"Hyrule?" Mira asked baffled.

"You guys aren't from here, are you?" Navi asked.

"Nope, but Grandma and Grandpa used to tell me stories about it!" Rose smiled.

"Strangely enough, I was just at the library reading about this." Kiri attempted to remember some of the text she'd read.

"What the heck?" Mira practically screamed. "Am I the only person here who knows NOTHING?"

"Apparently so," Navi stated in a matter-of-fact way.

"Oh, you stupid flying..." Mira started, walking slowly towards the small blue fairy.

"Link! Help!" She screamed, flying to him and hiding inside his long green hat.

Rose cried out. "Don't hurt the fairy!"

Mira stopped in her tracks and looked at the little girl. "Then why don't you be helpful and tell me...WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

"Well, I don't really know..."

"Gah!" Mira stomped around, frustrated.

"If I may," Kiri interrupted. Rose and Link looked at her while Mira continued to pace around. "If Sir Link is from here, maybe we should travel with him for a while until we figure things out."

"I'm not staying with you lunatics! You see that?" Mira pointed towards a castle surrounded by dark clouds. "That, is a castle. I'm going there!" She quickly turned on her heals and walked towards the darkness.

"I don't think you want to go there..." Link started, reaching a hand towards her.

"Meh, I'll be fine!" She raised a hand up and brushed some red hair back.

After a moment, Rose looked to Link, playing with one of her piggy-braids. "Why doesn't she want to go there?"

"Well, it's kinda infested with redeads..."

Kiri let out a chuckle. "I bet she'll be back in a few moments.

** (From Mira's Point of View)**

I couldn't believe I was sent here, I know I wondered what fate had in store for

me, but this was to much.

First it was being ambushed by a costumer and his gang, just because of the wrong shipment.

Then, being saved by an old lady who spoke all weird and everything. And suddenly, she was responsible for sending me here.

And then falling form the sky after I was sucked into the ground.

It was high time I needed to get out of here and get on with my life, but first, I needed to get out of here. But, for some reason, I had a strange feeling that I should stay.

Shaking the feeling off I found myself at the Castle that the boy in the green outfit was talking about... 'I don't think you want to go there...' I repeated in my head; the words spoken by that boy. 'I'll be ok! A castle has got to be a good place to look for information!' But my thoughts were cut short when I noticed that the whole place was deserted. Taking a few more steps I gazed around and stopped short. I then heard a groaning sound.

"Hello?" I called out.

No one answered. The groaning just got louder and seemed to be closer. I looked over to my left to see a shadow figure coming closer...and not wanting to see what it was I turned on my heels and ran the other way to see if I could find the other people that I met a few minuets ago. And it wasn't because I was scared or anything!

**(Back to normal!)**

"Ok, Mr. Hero," Mira started as she got back to the group. "Where are you going?"

"Well, I'm thinking of going to the Lon Lon Ranch. My friend should still be there and I'm hoping she can tell me what's happened in the past seven years."

"Do you mind if we travel with you, Sir Link?" Kiri asked.

Link smiled. "Not at all. And you don't have to call me 'Sir,' I'm not a knight."

"Then let's get going!" Mira irritatedly spoke.

"Ok, this way." And Link continued the direction to the center of Hyrule Field, where the Lon Lon Ranch would be.

"So, you're Link, right? I'm Rose!" She grinned. "What's your favorite color? Mine's green!"


End file.
